


A Bird In Hand [fanart]

by marourin



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hands, M/M, bird!Blake, metaphorical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane likes cradling something so precious and fragile in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bird In Hand [fanart]

I wanted there to be a sinister, yet tender feel to Bane cradling Blake/Robin. As much as I like the fluff in this fandom, I have a THING for all the dark fic this lovely fandom has produced =w=

 

Also posted on tumblr [here](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/143826772127/a-bird-in-hand-i-finished-up-the-sos-sketch-from)


End file.
